


Writer’s Block

by KimberlyLikesCherries



Series: The Path to Yellow [7]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sans (88) hits a dreaded writer’s block, and the comfort is open ended, but the hurt is just bad memories and the inability to ask for help when it’s needed, he does not take it well, its basically me, mostly because he doesn’t know what to do, self expressing in a format that makes me feel less embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/pseuds/KimberlyLikesCherries
Summary: Alternatively titled, “Help me I need a beta reader.”
Relationships: Sans & Sans, Sans (OC) & Error (Errortale)
Series: The Path to Yellow [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706509
Comments: 95
Kudos: 48





	Writer’s Block

“Why am I even doing this?”

Error frowns and leans back in his seat, trying to get a better look at his friend.

**“W-w-what?”** He asks, **“Writing? You’re going to have to be more s-s-specific.”**

“Trying.” Sans stares down at his scattered papers, “Why am I even trying. I mean, it’s not like anyone is even going to like this; the plot is half baked, some of the characters are off- hell! I can’t figure out how to write this next page even a little! It’ll never get published as things stand now.”

Error gets out of his seat with a frown and takes one across from Sans, **“You don’t k-k-know that.”**

Sans laughs sardonically, “Look around Error, I live in the basic equivalent to a backwater town in the middle of nowhere with no way of ever reaching the surface-“

**_“You d-d-don’t know that.”_** Error repeated more forcefully. 

Sans ignored him, “-and even if I (by some miracle) did make it, there’s no guarantee anyone would even read the work of a monster, never mind publish it. Face it, It’s a dead end; I’m better off trashing the lot and cutting my losses before I get my hopes up too far.”

He sort of expected the glitch to sprout something caustic or mocking like he normally did when someone said something self-deprecating in front of him, but Error didn’t say a word; and after a good minute Sans lifted his head to see his friend’s face.

Error was watching him, a serious glint in his lights, **“A-a-are you ready to listen now?”**

“...yeah. Hit me.”

Error wrapped a string around Sans wrist and slapped him with his own hand.

“Ow! What the hell dude!”

**“You t-t-told me to,”** Error said flatly, letting the string fall away, **“And I think you probably needed-ed-ed it.”**

Sans grumbled, “See me ever use metaphors around you again.”

Error ignored him, **“First off, you _will_ reach the surface- no, s-s-shut up and listen- you ** ** will reach the surface, _a_ surface if it comes down to it. I won’t let you or your brother be stuck down here-re-re for the rest of your lives to rot; I just won’t. Two, I’ve read your story and I liked it. I w-w-won’t let you give up on it, and I’m definitely not letting you throw it away. Why would you even suggest that? I can feel the love you put in it from over here a-a-and it’s  _nauseating_ .” **

Sans squinted at the glitch doubtfully, “Thought you said only the twins could feel emotions.”

**“They are, but you’ve put so much magic into the pages that anyone with ha-ha-half as much awareness as me could feel it from two houses over-r-r.”**

Sans smirked, “You say that, but Ink still doesn’t know where I’ve been hiding it.”

Error grinned back, **“That rainbow bastard w-w-wouldn’t know attack from defense magic if it hadn’t been beaten into him.”**

“Pfft. That’s terrible.”

Error’s expression softened, smile falling into a neutral line. It was his default expression when he was thinking, and Sans had seen Ink and Killer suffer the consequences enough to know not to interrupt the glitch’s train of thought- he was his friend, but Error might still throw him through a door like he often did to them.

His poor doors...

**“What brought this o-o-on anyway?”** The glitch wondered.

Sans good mood crashed and burned as he sighed, “This chapter. The two main groups are supposed to meet up and a character is supposed to be exposed as the main antagonist- but it’s all rather intimidating, and I’m wondering if it’s even worth the effort? What if I put my everything into it and no one likes it?”

**“So you’re not going to even tr-tr-try?”** Error asked, **“You’re just going to give up?”**

Sans huffed, exasperated, “It’s not that simple-“

**“It is, you’re-re-re just giving yourself a bunch of excuses to make yourself feel better about it,”** Error frowned at him more severely, **“And last I checked, the S-S-Sans I knew was better than that.”**

Sans’ jaw opened and closed like a fish, a confusing mix of flattery and frustration building in his soul. He knew, he knew exactly why he was giving up, but-

But if Sans said he needed help, would Error try to assist him? Could anyone help him? No one...no one had ever tried to help him  _before_...

One more time. Sans would put his trust in another one more time.

*Sans selected **[Call for Help]**


End file.
